Electrical conduit systems are used in many settings, but are particularly suited to industrial settings (e.g., manufacturing facilities, factories, refineries, offshore oil rigs). Commercial real estate setting, such as office buildings, may also use electrical conduit systems for safety. In many cases, building codes or other health and safety codes (e.g., the United States National Electrical Code) require their use. The system typically includes electrical conduit, comprising tubular which may be made of metal (e.g., steel or aluminum), plastic, composite and the like. The conduit houses the wiring of an electrical system as the wiring runs throughout an industrial facility or other location. The wiring may be a bundle of single conductors wherein each conductor is covered with an individual insulating barrier (i.e., dielectric barrier). One or more additional insulating layers may surround one or more bundles. The conduit system may be fluid-tight.